


Partners

by kho



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: I really missed this scene in tonight's episode.  So, thought I'd write it up.“If this plan doesn’t work, I’ve got a backup in the works,” Harvey says, eyes darting away briefly in a rare show of uncertainty.  “And I need to run that by you first.”





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during tonight's series finale of Suits, Season 9 Episode 10, between when Harvey leaves the office after Katrina threatens Faye and the morning when they meet to sign the document.

Mike laughs as he drops his keys onto the table beside the door. “Twice in one day I come home to find you sitting in the dark?”

“The dark,” Harvey answers on a smirk. “There’s about five lamps on in here.”

“Metaphorical dark,” Mike mutters back, crossing the room to sit across from Harvey, taking the whiskey Harvey’s clearly poured for him. “Katrina wouldn’t do it?”

“Katrina did it before I left for the evening. And I know she did it because Faye accosted me in the lobby demanding I get her off the witness list after the one day continuance she manipulated into happening sometime between Katrina’s threat and her approaching me.”

Mike grinned, settling back into the chair and taking a long sip on the Macallen 25 in his hands. “Exactly like you said she would. And Gretchen?”

“Ordered to send Katrina the criminal code for perjury ‘anonymously’, just like  _ you _ said she would.” Harvey grinned at Mike and for a moment it was right back to day one, kicking ass and taking names together like a team that can’t be beat. “Helluva a plan, Mike.”

“She agree to put it in writing?”

“She did,” Harvey said, nodding and looking back down.

“I’m hearing the butt even if you’re not saying it,” Mike says, setting the glass down and leaning forward, elbows propped on his knees. “Cut to the chase.”

“I need to talk about the plan with you, Mike,” Harvey says, finally meeting his eyes.

Mike reaches up to take his tie off. “I thought we already had our plan. If you're here to tell me you're pulling out you're gonna be the one to tell Sam she doesn't get to smack you.” Taking off his jacket next he throws it on the floor beside him just to see Harvey look at him in disgust. “Can’t stand to break her heart like that.” 

“No,” Harvey says with a slow smile. “She still gets to do that.”

“Then wha--”

“If this plan doesn’t work, I’ve got a backup in the works,” Harvey says, eyes darting away briefly in a rare show of uncertainty. “And I need to run that by you first.” 

Mike snorts. “Since when do you need to run anything--”

“Since you were right Mike.” 

Mike freezes at the tone. Hurt, painful, bitter honesty. “I was right about what?”

Harvey nods at him before finishing off the remainder of the dark amber liquid in his tumbler. “I've lost myself.” 

Mike closes his eyes, regret filling him. “Harvey.” 

“No, Mike. It's true. I have.” Harvey laughs then, looking away as his mouth works on words he doesn’t quite seem to know how to form. “I lost myself a long time ago. Longer than you even mean.”

Mike gets up and walks over to sit next to Harvey, resting a hand on Harvey’s shoulder. “Harvey we'll get her out of there.” 

Harvey nods. “I know. But see.” Harvey pulls away just the slightest bit to face Mike more directly. “I’m tired, Mike.”

“Tired.”

“Tired of constantly fighting off the next guy to point a goddamn gun at my head,” Harvey saysk throwing his hands up. “I’m tired of looking over my shoulder not knowing who I can trust not to stab me in the back next month. Next week. Tomorrow.”

Mike nods. “I get it.”

“No,” Harvey says, frustration clouding his voice. “No, Mike you don’t get it. Because the other night you asked me when the hell I stopped being able to trust you.”

“You already explained that, Harvey.”

“But I never, never lost faith in your. I know I can trust you. I’ve always trusted you. I always will trust you, Mike,” Harvey says, leaning forward. “But what you don’t get is that when I lost you? I lost that.”

Mike smiles softly. “You lost your Robin.”

“No,” Harvey says. “I lost  _ you _ . I lost the one person I can trust to have my back, to watch my back, and you’re not Robin anymore, Mike.”

Mike sighs looking away. “Harvey, when I left to go to Seattle, I didn’t mean I stopped caring.”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Harvey says, turning Mike to face him. “See, you’re not Robin anymore because Dick Grayson needed Bruce Wayne to protect him and teach him. But then? Then he turned into Nightwing, Mike.”

Mike locks eyes with him. “I will always be your Robin, Harvey.”

Harvey smiles. “Mike. That’s still not what I’m saying.”

Mike throws out a hand. “Then what the hell are you saying?”

“I’m tired of being the Dark Knight all by myself, Mike. I stopped being that guy when you came around, and when you left I didn’t know how to pick back up my batarangs anymore.”

“Your batarangs,” Mike says on a laugh. “I think the metaphor has gone a little too far.”

“I don’t know when I lost myself, Mike,” Harvey says, ignoring his interruption. “I don’t know if I lost myself when I found you or when I lost you. Maybe it was when Jessica left. Maybe it was even before all of that. Maybe I lost myself when my Dad died. Maybe it was when I caught my Mom cheating. I don’t know.”

“Harvey.”

“I’ll tell you what I do know though,” Harvey says, grabbing Mike’s arm and pulling him closer. “You are my family. You, and Donna.”

Mike blinks as his throat starts to close up just the slightest bit. “Harvey you’re my family too.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

Mike clears his throat, giving Harvey a bewildered look. “What, which thing I said?”

“Faye’s not gonna make this easy tomorrow. She’s gonna fight tooth and nail against me because, God knows why, but she’s got a personal vendetta against me specifically.” Harvey’s hand tightens on Mike’s arm. “So time comes, I’m gonna throw myself on that sword, because if I’m dead she puts her knives down.”

Mike frowns. “One, you’re mixing metaphors so hard right now, but two, it’s not gonna come to that. We’ve got her Harvey. Our plan is solid.”

“No, you’re not getting it, Mike,” Harvey says, voice gentling. “I’m dead either way. I’m not doing it anymore. I’m not waiting around for the next Faye. I’m stepping down tomorrow because it’ll make her put her weapons down, but also because I’m tired, Mike.”

“You’re giving up.”

“If I’m gonna have guns pointed at my head, if I’m gonna face the firing squad at every turn, it’s not gonna be so I can line rich people’s pockets with even more money, not even my own,” Harvey says, voice strong and sure. Mike feels his arm hairs stand on end. “If you meant it, I wanna come work with you in Seattle. We’ll face them together, just like it’s supposed to be.”

“You wanna come work with me again,” Mike asks, feeling breathless and like the room’s spinning just a little bit.

“I wanna come home, Mike.”

“Back where you belong.”

“Back where  _ we _ belong,” Harvey says, grinning. “Together.”

“What about Donna,” Mike asks, still wrapping his head around it.

“Already on board.”

Mike blinks at him several times before he’s able to speak again. “You’re serious.”

Harvey nods. “I am.”

“Then hell yeah, I meant it,” Mike says, laughing a bit unsteadily. “I don’t know if i can offer you Senior Partner or even Junior but--”

“Mike I really don’t care if I’m partner  _ at all _ .”

Mike blinks at him. “Who are you?”

“I don’t know,” Harvey says, grinning. “Maybe you can help me find myself again.”


End file.
